An organic electroluminescence display panel has three colours of pixels, e.g., red, green, and blue, and performs adjustments to the luminance of light emitted by each pixel to produce a variety of other colours. Pixel colour division is performed according to two types, a first type in which organic electroluminescence material for red, green, and blue pixels is used separately, and a second type in which a common organic electroluminescence material producing white light is used for all pixels while a colour filter is provided to form the red, green, and blue pixels. However, at present, many difficulties are involved in obtaining organic electroluminescence materials for achieving pure red, green, and blue colours. As such, a colour filter is typically provided even when the first type is being used. The colour filter is thus commonly used for both types of panels. Thus, the second type has manufacturing merits in that the pixels need not be separated during organic electroluminescence layer formation. Patent Literature 1 describes an example of the second type of panel, proposing a simple matrix display type of organic electroluminescence display panel with a simplified construction process.